Don't Know Yet
by LadyYacker
Summary: yeah i don't like doing summaries, listen the story has all the fellowship in it and is about legolas and a o/c k? read it if you wish.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: okay ya'll should be use to this by now but anyways, just to refresh your minds: I OWN NOTHING! You know what J.R.R Tolkien's stuff is and you know what isn't, or at least you should. Anyways then only people I owe are Astelle, Natas (not in the story yet), and Anorwen (also not in the story yet.)  
  
Got it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A lone rider enters the kingdom of Rivendell. Smiling the rider takes  
in a deep breath.  
"It is good to be home." The rider says to herself as she hoped off her horse and started running at full speed to her home, which she had not seen for a thousand years.  
  
The rider is Elrond's last child, her name is Astelle and she is also Arwen's twin. But Astelle is different then most elves, she holds the power to heal from within her body, and to talk with anything (animals, objects, and nature). Astelle was sent away to another world when she was 1,805 because her father feared for her safety. Because of her powers, she was hunted by orcs who wanted her to join their side so they could use her healing power for their war. Elrond told her all this and then sent her away, telling her that when the time was right, he would summon her again. So for a thousand years Astelle went from place to place on a planet called earth, helping during the wars but leaving before anyone got to know her because she could not let them know anything about middle-earth or elves.  
  
Astelle came to a stop outside her father's study and knocked. From inside she heard Elrond yell "enter", so she walked in and stopped in front of his desk.  
  
"I'll be with you in a second." Elrond said, not looking up from what he was doing on his desk.  
  
"Yes sir, Ada." Astelle said.  
  
Hearing what sounded like the voice of his youngest daughter, Elrond dropped what he was doing and looked up  
  
"Astelle?" Elrond asked, getting up and walking over to her.  
  
Astelle just nodded her head and ran to her father's arm, happy to be home.  
  
"Father, the guests have-" Arwen started saying as she walked into her father's study, but she stopped when she saw the sight before her.  
  
Astelle pulled away from her hug with Elrond and turned to her twin sister. Arwen stood there shocked for awhile before running over to Astelle and hugging the life out of her.  
  
"I can't believe your back! I've missed you so much little sister." Arwen said still hugging Astelle.  
  
"I've missed you too sister." Astelle said while pulling away and looking at both of them.  
  
"This may sound strange, but why are you back? I did not summon you like I said that I would." Elrond said and then he added. "But I'm glad that your back."  
"I know, before I came here I was brought to Lorien to see grandmother. She is who summoned me because she said that there was a quest or something like that taking place soon and I was needed on it. Do you know what she is talking about?" Astelle asked Elrond.  
  
Elrond and Arwen both looked at each other, feeling that sadness all over again.  
  
"Yes I do, Astelle the one ring has been found and a hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins has it. He is in our healing house now, resting from an injury he got. There is going to be a council in a week to decide who shall take the ring to destroy it. That must be the quest that your grandmother was talking about. But let us forget about this for today and celebrate the joy of having you back. Now, Arwen what were you saying about guests?  
  
"Oh that rest of the guests for the council have arrived."  
  
"Okay I will go greet them and tell the palace of our celebration, while you two go get ready."  
  
"Yes Ada." Astelle and Arwen said together before turning around and running to their room. 


	2. Aragon

Disclaimer: okay ya'll should be use to this by now but anyways, just to refresh your minds: I OWN NOTHING! You know what J.R.R Tolkien's stuff is and you know what isn't, or at least you should. Anyways then only people I owe are Astelle, Natas (not in the story yet), and Anorwen (also not in the story yet.)  
  
Got it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here this dress will work great with you hair and your eyes." Arwen said pulling out a dress from her closet.  
  
Astelle took the dress, thanked Arwen, and went to go change. The dress fit Astelle perfectly, and it should since it was for Arwen and they were twins so their bodies where almost the same. The only way to really tell them apart where their eyes; Astelle has violet ones from abilities and Arwen has the normal blue elf eyes. Anyways back to the dress, it was long (trailing on the floor) and black with different shades of purple all over. It showed off her cleavage good by coming down low and having trials of cross strings in the middle of the dress that came from the top to the end of her cleavage. From there it hugged her everywhere showing off her curves, until it reached her hip bones where it flared out to the floor. Astelle came out and Arwen smiled.  
  
"You look great!" They both said at the same time to each other and then laughed. Arwen was wearing the same kind of dress as Astelle only the purple was replaced my blue.  
  
"Let me do your hair." Arwen said to Astelle, turning her around.  
  
Astelle nodded as Arwen started braiding her hair at different spots all around her head. Then finished with the braiding she took some of her hair and made a little crown, starting from the top of her head and working its way down.  
  
"Perfect, now there is only one thing missing." Arwen said as she walked over to a box on her dresser. From there she pulled out Astelle's pendent; which looked a lot like her sister only the pendent was a mixture of silver and violet. Then she walked over to Astelle and put it on her. Astelle turned around and smiled at her sister and then looked down at Arwen's neck looking for her pendent; only it wasn't there.  
  
"Sister where is your pendent?" Astelle asked.  
  
Arwen smiled and sat Astelle down on the bed, where she then told Astelle about Aragon, from there every first meeting till there last one, where she gave him her pendent.  
  
"I'm happy for you sister. But have you told father? What does he think about all this?" Astelle asked while giving Arwen a hug.  
  
"I haven't told father yet, I've been to afraid to bring it up, but let us not talk about this right now. Come sister, it is time for us to join the celebration." Arwen said pulling Astelle up and dragging her to the door.  
  
"Alright sister, though I do not feel in the mood to celebrate." Astelle said as she followed her sister down the hall.  
"You will once you see everyone in the dinning room so happy to see you home, you will get in the mood to celebrate." Arwen said laughing.  
  
Astelle nodded her head and laughed at her sister, she was happy to be home at least. 


	3. Legolas

Disclaimer: okay ya'll should be use to this by now but anyways, just to refresh your minds: I OWN NOTHING! You know what J.R.R Tolkien's stuff is and you know what isn't, or at least you should. Anyways then only people I own are Astelle, Natas (not in the story yet), and Anorwen (also not in the story yet.)  
  
Got it?  
  
Oh yeah I wanted to thank my two reviewers I got (Yes SCORE two!!):  
  
Brown Eyed Angel  
  
Ruby the Troll  
  
Thank you very much for ready!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They made it to the dinning hall, were the celebration was being held, a few minutes later. When they enter Astelle was told to go see her father, while Arwen went walking off looking for Aragon.  
  
"Father you wish to see me?" Astelle asked when she arrived at her father's side.  
  
Elrond opened his mouth to say something but closed it and just smiled. Astelle gave him a confused look and was about something when she was tackled to the floor. Looking up from the floor, Astelle saw the smiling faces of her twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"Well hello to you too, my dear brothers." Astelle said making sure they heard dear. She then gave them a look and stood up, giving each brother a hug.  
  
"Welcome back sister, for it has been far too long." Elladan said to his sister.  
  
"Yes, but now be can finally get back to out old tricks." Elrohir said, getting an evil smile on his face.  
  
Astelle smiled at her brothers and was about to reply when she heard Arwen yelling her name. Astelle gave them another smile and ran off to find Arwen.  
  
"Astelle, this is Aragon, Aragon this is my twin sister Astelle." Arwen said smiling at both of them.  
  
Aragon turned to Astelle and smiled, then gave her a hug.  
  
"So this is the famous Astelle I have heard so much about growing up." Aragon said smiling.  
  
"I guess so; it is very great to finally meet you Aragon. I am..." Astelle started to say but was cut off.  
  
"Astelle?" a voice behind her asked.  
  
Astelle turned around when she heard her name and cried out loud. Without letting the person say anything else, she went over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Legolas! Is it really you?" Astelle asked pulling away from the hug and looking into the blue eyes she had missed so well.  
  
"Aye, it is Astelle. I can't believe you are back; I have missed my best friend for far too long." Legolas said, giving Astelle another hug.  
  
"My, you have grown Legolas." Astelle said pulling away from Legolas and looking him over. *He has grown more hot* Astelle added in her mind.  
  
Legolas smiled and looked at Astelle too. "You have grown too Astelle. Oio naa elealla alasse'; vanimle sila tiri." Legolas whispered into her ear.  
  
Astelle smiled at him, while blushing.  
  
"Will you go for a walk with me? So we can talk and catch up." Legolas asked.  
  
Astelle smiled and nodded. "Let me go tell my father, I will meet you in my garden." Astelle said, as she started to walk over to her father.  
  
"Ada, I am going for a walk in my garden with Legolas."  
  
Elrond laughed and said. "I see it didn't take you very long to find your old friend. Alright go have some fun."  
  
"Thank you Ada." Astelle said, giving Elrond a kiss on the cheek and then running off to meet Legolas in the garden.  
  
a/n: I know this story seems like it is going to turn into a major mary- sue, but give it awhile, believe me there is going to be a twist with what you may think is going to happen in the story. So give it a chance. Thanks  
  
also I know that it is a little weird for an elf to call someone hot(even if it is true) but remember she did live on earth for 1,000 years, so she is going to be using some of the slang in the story.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
( 


End file.
